Omakes!
by Yeah-sama
Summary: Pequeñas historias mayormente Shiznat. Advertencias!: puede contener elementos AU, OOC, Lime, PWP, S&M, Fluff, SI, Canon, Fanom y todo cuanto se me ocurra! X3
1. Lugar Especial

**A/N: **okeey no se si sea un titulo correcto para el fic pero bueno, después de todo este primer capi planeaba ser omake de un fic crossover que imaginaba entre HiME/Otome (shiznat claro!) XP pero perdí la motivación…

En fin, como alguien me hizo notar solo sirvo para escribir omakes XD así que… no esperen algo serio aquí, puras tonterías (tal vez algunas se puedan convertir en historias) Oh si, no tengo Beta y no he visto a mi Nat, así que esperen mucha horrografía (lean TODO vale la pena… creo XP)

**OMAKES!**

**1. Lugar Especial**

En un escenario bastante familiar, un hermoso jardín cerca del edificio administrativo de la escuela Fuuka, ocurría un interesante acontecimiento entre dos chicas. Una sexy chica de cabello color cobalto e intensos ojos esmeralda tenia en sus brazos a otra chica igual de bella.

"Shhh no hagas tanto ruido o nos descubrirán" susurro la morena con un tono pícaro al oído de su apesadumbrada compañera y para acentuar su tono dio una ligera mordida en su el lóbulo de la chica.

"Ah! No d-deberiamos, n-no aquiii!" su acompañante no pudo evitar terminar su frase con un ligero chillido gracias a los besos que la ojiverde plantaba en su cuello.

"Mmm? Que tiene de malo este lugar, esta recluido y agradable, además no crees que es sexy? Por si fuera poco mira la hierva se ve muuy cómoda, no quieres probar?" argumentaba la peliazul sonriendo seductoramente a su pareja mientras intentaba recostarla en el forraje.

"Te digo que aquí no! Ella podría venir después de todo este es su lugar especial no?" A pesar de sus palabras, la chica no opuso resistencia y pronto se encontraba atrapada debajo de la morena en aquel jardín.

"Ella no vendrá, fue de visita a Kyoto, igualmente podemos hacer de este jardín NUESTRO lugar especial" dicho esto la ojiverde continuo con sus caricias sensuales, deteniendo cualquier palabra de protesta que pudiera surgir en su acompañante.

"Mmmm Kuga" gimió la chica ante la atención recibida.

"No, llámame por mi nombre!" pidió con urgencia la joven de cabello cobalto, mientras su mano se deslizaba por debajo de la falta de su chica.

"Natsuki!"

"Mi koneko-chan… mi Nao"

-----------------------------------------

"Aaaaahhh!" una muy asustada joven castaña se levanto de prisa de su cama con un grito ensordecedor y empapada de transpiración.

"No, no puede ser! Es sólo un sueño, no! Pesadilla, es sólo una pesadilla!!" se aseguraba a ella misma, mientras trataba de calmar su agitada respiración. En sus pupilas rojas se podían ver angustia e incertidumbre.

"Mi Natsuki, nunca haría eso y menos en nuestro jardín…o s-si?!" la apertura repentina de la puerta de su cuarto la sacó de su estupor.

"Shi-Shizuru estas bien?!" una igual de asustada Natsuki corrió hacia Shizuru para tratar de asegurarse que ningún daño le ocurrió a su persona más importante.

"Fue horrible! El fin del mundo para mí!" exclamó la castaña cubriendo su rostro con sus manos sollozando ligeramente ante lo cual su puppy respondió envolviéndola en un calido abrazo.

"Esta bien Shizuru, fue sólo una pesadilla, nada malo te va a pasar" la consoló su Natsuki.

"N-Natsuki nunca me dejaría verdad?

"Sabes que no Shizuru, ahora vamos debemos descansar que mañana tenemos clases" dijo suavemente la ojiverde mientras se acomodaba junto con Shizuru en la cama que compartían desde meses atrás.

"Por fin! Ustedes dos hacen mucho ruido, no ven que trato de dormir!" Vocifero indignada la tercera ocupante de la cama, una joven pelirroja de ojos color lima.

"Na-Nao??!!"

-----------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" gritó una totalmente aterrada Natsuki después de despertar abruptamente. Frenéticamente se puso a revisar su cama buscando indicios de la presencia de cierta pelirroja, tirando cobijas y almohadas por todos lados.

"Natsuki! Que te pasó??" muy preocupada una chica castaña entro corriendo a la habitación de la morena abrazándola.

"S-shi-Shizuru! F-fue una pe-pesadilla" respondió Natsuki regresando el abrazo, tan traumática fue su experiencia que hasta se le olvido su modestia y sus sonrojos.

"Ara? Mi Natsuki tiene pesadillas? Tal vez debería dormir con ella para asegurarme que duerma tranquila" dijo visiblemente contenta ex-kaichou.

"Oi! No soy una niña chiquita, además no es necesario que duermas conmigo, quien sabe que ideas cruzarían tu cabeza estando aquí" respondió la peliazul cruzándose de brazos

"Snif lo único que quiero es asegurarme que mi Natsuki duerma bien y ella sólo espera lo peor de mi snif, debe creer que soy una terrible persona" dijo Shizuru cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

"N-no nunca dije eso! No creo que seas terrible sino una encantadora persona!!"

"Snif, lo dice enserio Natsuki, snif?" observo la castaña entre sus dedos

"Si, si" contesto cansada la peliazul.

"Natsuki sabe que solo quiero su bienestar?" una sonrisita escondida

"Si, Si"

"Entonces mi Natsuki me dejara dormir con ella apartir de ahora?" Una sonrisa triunfante.

"Si, si… eh? Que??" demasiado tarde para el puppy.

"Kya cute!, bien entonces a dormir!" metiéndose rápidamente a la cama con su Natsuki, Shizuru la abrazo fuertemente contra su amplio pecho, no realmente molestándole este hecho a la morena, de hecho se acomodo bastante bien en su nuevas 'almohadas'.

"Oi, Shizuru…. Tus manos…"

"Que pasa con ellas Natsuki?"

"…Están donde NO deberían"

"Oh, disculpa"

"O-oi! No me refería a que las pusieras AHÍ!"

"Mmmm?" demasiado tarde para la chica rebelde, por que la castaña dormitaba.

"Agh, bien déjalas ahí pero ya me las pagaras!

"Por cierto puppy, no más mayo sándwiches después de media noche!"

"Eh?! Pero, pero!"

"Mmmnoshes Tsutsu-chan"

"Pero Shizuruuu! Aw esta bien… Buenas noches… ruru-chan"

-----------------------------------------

Comentarios? Esas cosas hacen felices a los autores XP

Koneko-chan=gatita

**Omake del omake?? **

Natsuki: Oi, Shizuru…. Tus manos…

Shizuru: Que pasa con ellas Natsuki?

Natsuki: …Están donde NO deberían

Shizuru: Oh, disculpa

Natsuki: O-oi! No me refería a que las pusieras AHÍ aaah!

Shizuru: Ikezu fufufu Natsuki hace los sonidos mas interesantes

Natsuki: Shizuru uuuh shi-shizuru… aah

Shizuru: mmm Natsuki MI Natsuki (escena demasiado perv para ser descrita hoy)

Nao: AAaaaaaaaaaah! Que carajo fue esoooo?!! (Casi sufriendo un ataque cardiaco, Nao sacudía furiosamente su cabeza tratando de borrar las imágenes ecchi de su mente)

Nao: Basta! nunca volveré a comer un sándwich antes de dormir agh entúpida Natsuki y su entúpida mayonesa 'Nao no quieres un sándwich?' Blah! Era de suponerse, cenar mayo provoca sueños YURI!

Yeah: Shhh baja la voz que trato de dormir

Nao: …todo es TU culpa! Y que haces AQUI?! Date por muerta.

Yeah: ugh nuuu (muere ahorcada por Nao)


	2. Dulces

**A/N:** Hiii minnaaaaa! Eiri-san al ataque! (mejor conocida como yeah)

**Advertencias**!: puede contener elementos AU, OOC, Lime, PWP, S&M, Fluff, SI, Canon, Fanom y todo cuanto se me ocurra dependiendo de mi animo ^3^

**Disclaimer (por que olvidé ponerlo en el primer cap)** Nop, aun no compro los derechos de autor, mañana lo intentaré.

-----------------------------------------

**OMAKES!**

**2. Dulces**

Sentada en a la orilla de la calle en la banqueta se encontraba una pequeña figura de cabellos Azules y brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Su mirada fija se posaba en la tienda de confitería de enfrente, no le quedaba de otra más qué mirar ya qué había gastado todo su dinero en mayonesa y ahora no podía satisfacer su antojo de una golosina.

_hum, paleta... no debí comprar esa botella jumbo de mayo... ¡Quiero mi paleta! ¡Okasan de seguro me va a regañar... Paletaaa!_

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos la pequeña personita qué no se percató de la golosina qué se interpuso en su campo visual.

"Es para ti" escuchó decir a una vocesilla melodiosa.

"¿Uh?"

"Ara, creí qué como mirabas tan intensamente los dulces querías uno"

Despertando de su ensueño la personita ojiverde buscó con la mirada la fuente de aquella dulce voz. A su lado se encontraba una pequeña no más grande qué ella misma, de cabello castaño y enigmáticas pupilas color rojo la cual le ofrecía, entre sus delicados deditos, una paleta de envoltorio multicolor y en su rostro una sonrisa.

"¿Uh?" fue de nuevo la respuesta más inteligente qué puedo soltar el pequeño individuo peliazul, ocasionando una risita en la castaña.

"¡Kya! eres muy cute!" exclamó la castaña mientras cubría sus mejillas con sus manos.

"¡B-baka, No soy cute!" contestó indignada la pequeña criatura al tiempo qué su rostro se sonrojaba.

"Fujino Shizuru""

"¿Nani?" pregunto con una cara de desconcierto ladeando la cabeza

"Ese es mi nombre, ¿como te llamas?" dijo Shizuru al ser de ojos verdes ofreciendo una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

"...Kuga" le respondieron con cierta desconfianza.

"¡Ikezu! ¿No me dirás tu nombre aún cuando yo si he dije el mío?"

"Oi, yo no te lo pedí" réplica indignada la pequeña personita de ojos verdes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Snif, snif, Kuga debe odiarme por eso no quiere decirme su nombre, yo sólo quería ser su amiga snif."

"¡N-no es eso, no te odio ni siquiera te conozco como para odiarte!"

"¿Entonces eso significa que te gustaría conocerme mejor?"

"¿Eh? ¡Yo no dije eso!"

"Snif entonces es verdad qué no te agrado, seguro crees que soy muy fea para juntarme contigo snif"

"Ah! ¡¡No llores de verdad no te odio en realidad si me agradas y creo qué eres muy linda!!" dijo de golpe y sin detenerse a pensar lo qué decía el pequeño peliazul, lo cual ocasionó qué Shizuru se sonrojara.

"... Aún así, no me dirás tu nombre?" pregunto la castaña tímidamente desviando su mirada.

"No puedo, Okasan dice qué mi nombre es sinónimo de problemas... No se qué significa eso pero no suena bonito y no quiero qué te pase algo malo" replicó el ojiverde mientras jugaba con sus dedos pulgares.

"Esta bien, por ahora me conformo con saber tu apellido, luego ya veras qué logró sacarte tu nombre fufufu" replicó sonriendo Shizuru, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad por las tiernas palabras de su nueva amistad

"Tómala" le ofreció de nuevo la paleta a Natsuki.

"¿Por qué me regalas la paleta? No me conoces bien ni he sido amable contigo."

"¿Ara, Necesito un motivo?"

"Pues n-no pero..."

"Kuga es muy cute ¡Kuga me gusta! ¿Ese es buen motivo?" Aquellas palabras ocasionaron qué el rostro del mencionado se pintara de rosa.

"Baka..." contesto Kuga tomado la golosina.

-----------------------------------------


	3. Kisses

**A/N: **Buenas, voy a hacer una maldad jujuju al subir esta historia desafío que le puse a mi estimada Natalia porque yo no cumplí con mi parte del juego (no escribí mi historia) XP

Ojala lo disfruten a pesar que no era esta la idea que tenia cuando rete a Nat… de alguna manera siempre logra torcer mis palabras para su beneficio

------------------------------------

**KISSES**

_Esto esta matándome, con lo mucho que me gustan sus labios y le da por jugar a esto… aunque creo que debería darle un poco de ventaja, después de todo fui yo la que se paso desde el comienzo jugando a robarle un beso…_

_Ya sé que hacer… utilizare a la "psicología inversa" o simplemente podría hacer que se desespere, aunque no se que tan bien podría irme con esta última opción, podría terminar en todo o nada… (Mmmm eso me gusta… NO! Shizuru concéntrate!, es solo un beso)_

_Sí, decidido voy a hacer que se desespere, pero con algo de psicología inversa… mmmm déjame ver, necesito muchos post-it, marcadores de colores, (suspiro) y la paciencia que tanto me falta cuando se trata de los labios de mi Natsuki…_

------------------------------------

Shizuru caminaba por el pasillo, prestándole poca atención a una muy alterada Haruka por las decisiones tomadas en la reunión que había pasado hace pocos minutos; mira a la ventana, que sorpresa, la amada Duccati de Natsuki estaba parqueada en la entrada de la escuela, era la mejor oportunidad para dar comienzo a su plan…

"Sé que luego me tocara lavarla por esto… pero no importa… de eso también puedo sacar ventaja"

Shizuru sale corriendo al primer piso, dejando a una Haruka más molesta aun, y algo desconcertada por las palabras de la presidenta. Al mirar por la ventana, Haruka ve a Shizuru llenando de post-it's la moto de Natsuki, y ya que es en los únicos asuntos que parece no meterse, hace un gesto de poca importancia y sigue su camino.

Por su parte Shizuru algo nerviosa, ya que podría ser encontrada con las manos en la masa, se revienta la cabeza en escribir palabras sueltas que hagan que Natsuki desespere, cada post-it tiene escrito un lugar; cafetería, baños, salón, departamento… pero solo uno ubicado estratégicamente tiene escrito la palabra beso.

"Que macabro esta esto…"

_Necesito acabar este juego lo antes posible, la falta de besos creo que me está resecando los labios…_

------------------------------------

Shizuru se encontraba en el salón del consejo tomando algo de té y transcribiendo algunas notas en su portátil, sin embargo solo podía pensar en la cara de disgusto y confusión Natsuki al ver tantos post-it's pegados a la moto; gran coincidencia cuando alza la mirada y ve a Natsuki pasar rápidamente por enfrente de la puerta y algo azarada, La castaña pudo, apenas, soltar un pequeña sonrisa, pero segundos después se dio cuenta de el poder que sus notas tenían, sabía que podía hacer que Natsuki fuera donde ella quería, así fue entonces, como Shizuru dejo varias notas en las cosas de Natsuki.

Cada que la pobre morena tomaba uno de sus cuadernos, en la pasta tenía una nota pegada con un lugar y al abrirlo solo tenía la palabra beso. Natsuki se la paso todo el día evitando ser vista en cada lugar que sus cuadernos de hora decían, después de todo era ella la que quería ganar aquel cruel juego, y sabia que le sería difícil ya que Shizuru siempre tenia las de ganar con cosas como estas. Tenía que ganarle a toda costa, quería demostrarle a Shizuru que no era tan "niña" como ella la veía y por otro lado dejarle claro que sus juegos mentales no estaban funcionando con ella o al menos no aceptárselo.

El día transcurrió bastante arriesgado para Natsuki, entre tanto intento fallido de darle un beso a la castaña ya estaba empezando a rendirse y volverse algo paranoica, sin embargo Shizuru Parecía bastante tranquila (después de todo así se mostraba ante la gente), y no había cosa que asustara mas a la pequeña morena, que tanta tranquilidad en Shizuru, pues sabía que tarde o temprano mostraría sus garras. Lo que más desconcertaba a la morena era que Shizuru no había intentado besarla ni una sola vez, solo le pasaba cerca y contadas veces se acerco lo suficiente para que Natsuki tuviera la reacción esperada de esquivar el beso, sin embargo, estos acercamientos solo eran para decirle alguna de sus tantas frases "inocentes".

------------------------------------

_Que linda se ve, cuando pone esa cara de frustración por no entender, y me encanta que se haga la valiente al no acercarse a pedir ayuda, solo porque quiere ganar a toda costa, como no enamorase? … es tan, tan, tan, hermosa…_

…_Y si pego una última nota?, no lo sé, creo que ya la tengo bastante alerta con tanta notita; me está matando la cabeza de tanto pensar en esos labios; se que hacer pero no estoy segura de cuando es el momento adecuado… eso es… es el plan perfecto… como no se me había ocurrido antes?..._

Shizuru espero en la oscuridad unos 15 minutos, cuando por fin vio entrar la Duccati al sótano del edificio, contando que solo cabían unos 4 o 5 autos fue bastante difícil esconderse, pero la oscuridad del lugar ayudo bastante, cuando Natsuki apago el motor, Shizuru salió de su escondite y la tomo de espaldas por la cintura, pero la morena de un solo movimiento se soltó rápidamente para dar vuelta y en ese instante, acerco por la cintura a la castaña y tomándola del rosto le dio el beso que tanto había esperado. Fue el segundo beso más dulce que Shizuru había probado hasta el momento (claro, el primero fue aquel día en el festival de las HiMES) ya que todo un día sin esos labios habían sido como dejar de comer y esto era pan para el hambriento. El beso duro varios segundos, Natsuki se separo de Shizuru y esta alcanzo a decir...

"Ganaste…"

Antes de que Natsuki tomara de nuevos sus labios…

Después de unos minutos de besos en la oscuridad, la morena tomo a la castaña de la mano llevándola casi a rastras hacia el elevador y antes de entrar a él, suelta la bomba…

"Ah! y claro el chistecito con la moto te cuesta la lavada"

"No importa"

Shizuru toma por la cintura a Natsuki, esta da un brinco y la rodea con sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla, para entrar al elevador…


	4. Los enamorados

**A/N: **Mmm lo siento si no es muy gracioso XP no andaba inspirada y tampoco cheque ortografía… en otra nota ya casi esta el siguiente capitulo de Together With Master! (ojala aun tenga fans esa historia XD)

-------------------------

**Los Enamorados**

"Hoy es un hermoso día y sería una pena desperdiciarlo al quedarnos en casa así que, que tal si hacemos un picnic mi Natsuki?" propuso Shizuru poniendo una cara tan inocente que ni los mismísimos ángeles podrían imitar, ante tal situación no le quedaba a Natsuki más que aceptar claro no sin protestar un poco, después de todo su reputación de princesa de hielo se lo exige.

"mmm sólo si haces mayo-sándwiches y vamos en la moto y preparas naranjada… no es que yo quiera ir realmente"

"Hai, hai todo lo que mi Puppy quiera!"

Y así nuestra heroína se encontró sentada a la sombra de un buen árbol junto a su amada, tenia su comida favorita, buen clima, Shizuru tenia sus manos quietas… todo era perfecto… excepto por unos pequeños detalles que llamaron su atención.

"Ne, Shizuru?"

"Si, Natsuki?"

"No crees que es algo extraño este lugar?"

"A que te refieres Natsuki? A mi me parece un lindo y muy bien cuidado parque"

"mmm pues para empezar mmm mira los arbustos, tienen formas raras"

"Yo creo que esos corazones se ven lindos"

"…Pero no sólo es eso Shizuru, algunos tienen forma de emm cupidos o eso espero que sean amenos que 'aquello' no sea una fecha"

Su acompañante seguía con su rostro sonriente e incluso mientras la agitación de la peliazul se hacia más evidente Shizuru parecía mas entretenida.

"y que me dices de la fuente? Definitivamente esa escultura de en medio es de una parejita b-besándose!"

"Es meramente decorativa puppy"

"No Shizuru no entiendes! Mira aquí sólo hay erm p-parejas h-haciendo cosas indebidas!!"

"Natsuki los parques normalmente son para mmm eso"

"Pero, pero! Es un lugar p-público y… lo que hacen esta m-mal!"

La chica de pupilas rojas llamada Shizuru, observo a su alrededor y efectivamente muchas parejas estaban bastante ocupados demostrando cuánto se querían.

"Mmm si Natsuki cree que lo que ellos hacen esta mal, tal vez deberíamos enseñarles a hacerlo bien no?"

"Eeeh? No me refería a- No! Shi-Shizuru aaah! Mmm?!"

Horas después Natsuki se enteró que el parque donde su amada la llevo de paseo se conoce como de Los Enamorados y es un sitio famoso para que las parejitas se demostraran amor, una especia de playa nudista, sólo que sin la parte de la playa… y pensándolo bien tampoco va lo de la parte nudista de lo contrario nuestra pareja favorita no se hubiera visto obligada a pagar una multa por faltas a la moral.

-------------------------

**Omake XS**

**Shizuru:** Deberíamos visitar en otra ocasión ese lugar, es tan emocionante y educativo! ^-^

**Natsuki:** …. –aun traumada por la experiencia-

**Yeah:** Concuerdo con Shizuru, ese lugar es bastante educativo, además viste como las elogiaban las otras parejas?

**Shizuru:** Fufufu conseguí como 14 números telefónicos algunos hasta me rogaron que sea su maestra!

**Yeah:** Bueno si tienes el talento… seria un pena desperdiciarlo no?

**Natsuki:** Oi! Shizuru no le hagas caso a esa boba tira esos números! Y tú, que hacías ahí de todas maneras pervertida?!

**Shizuru:** Ara, ara alguien sacó su lado oscuro fufufu.

**Yeah:** Hey! no fui ahí por que quise, llegue de casualidad. Salí a dar una vuelta cuando escuche voces, gritos y gemidos… en medio de todo estaba Shizuru... y Natsuki.

**Natsuki:** YO NO ESTABA GRITANDO!

**Shizuru:** Natsuki era la que gemía entonces?

**Natsuki:** SHIZURUUU!

**Yeah:** …


	5. Family

**Notas: **Es la primera vez que utilizo a Nina Wang de Mai Otome… y tal vez la última vez también XD en fin, aun así, SI hay **SHIZNAT** en esto!

**Nota 2: **odio las comas ¬¬ y también los acentos!

**Nota 3: **no es genial tener doble descanso? XD puedo quedarme hasta tarde!

--------------------------

**Family**

Para Nina Wang este era el peor día de su joven vida. Primero su reloj despertador se quedó sin batería, ocasionando que llegara tarde a clases manchando su record perfecto de asistencia y haciéndose acreedora de un detallado y refinado sermón cortesía de Miss María.

A la hora del almuerzo se desató una guerra de comida, no que esto tuviera algo que ver con ella pero cuando un flan volador aterrizo en su cabeza, nuestra bien educada y recatada Nina Wang entró en acción. Y de nuevo fue una de las tantas afortunadas en recibir una corrección por parte de la Otome mayor.

Después de clases fue llamada a presentarse en la oficina de Gakuencho, seguro la viejita amargada le había ido con el chisme a la directora, pensó Nina, pero sólo lo pensó por que no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta… Nina no tenia deseos de morir lenta y dolorosamente!

Ahora nuestra heroína (?) estaba frente a frente con la gran y maravillosa (yay!) Gakuencho Natsuki Kruger y su inseparable 'acompañante' Meister Shizuru Viola. Mientras Shizuru estaba como siempre relajada y sonriente, Natsuki se veía algo tensa y sonrojada, seguro que Meister Viola había hecho algo perver, pensó Nina.

"Con su permiso Gakuencho, debo decir que no fui yo quien empezó la pelea y tampoco tiré una albóndiga a la cara de Miss María ni lo haría por mucho mucho que quisiera." Dijo en tono serio Nina**.**

"Eh? Miss María no dijo nada de una albóndiga" contestó confundida Natsuki. "Q-quiero decir, no fue por eso que te llamamos Nina"

"Ah no? B-bueno entonces le pido por favor olvide lo que dije" respondió algo nerviosa Nina.

"Ara, ara parece que Nina ha estado haciendo travesuras, tal vez merece un castigo por se una niña mala!" dijo una sonriente Shizuru, obteniendo automáticamente sonrojos tanto de la mencionada como de Natsuki.

"Ehmm como iba diciendo… o no… ha venido a nuestra atención el cambio en tu comportamiento y nos preocupa por que, bueno no es normal y pues algo debemos hacer y…" mascullaba sin sentido una nerviosa Gakuencho.

"Ara! Natsuki querida estas divagando, vamos al punto no?" siempre sonriente intervino Meister Viola, Nina parecía confundida sin entender el porque había sido convocada a la oficina de la directora.

"Lo siento, Shiz…. Nina, Shizuru y yo tenemos que hacerte una confesión, muy importante que cambiara por completo tu vida." Proclamó misteriosamente Kruger.

"La cual es?" pregunto un una ceja alzada Nina.

"Nina Wang……. Somos tus padres." Dijo solemnemente Natsuki poniéndose de pie frente a su escritorio.

"Dadaaa!" dijo feliz y aplaudiendo Meister Viola.

"… huh?" alcanzó a decir Nina con una expresión de incredulidad.

"Bueno, la palabra correcta seria madres…" balbuceo Kruger.

"Esto es parte de mi castigo verdad? Digo, los castigos ahora no sólo son físicos sino también psicológicos cierto? Miss María es bastante inventiva, merece mi respeto" contesto Nina de brazos cruzados y afirmando con la cabeza

"Ara, ara Nina-chan no nos cree?" expresó Shizuru con su pose pensativa y una expresión triste.

"N-no es broma!" dijo sonrojada Natsuki, quien ante la cara de incredulidad de Nina, prosiguió su discurso.

"Oh vamos! Me dirás que no ves las similitudes?? Mira el color de tu cabello, has visto a alguien más con este color? _Sexy _(dijo Shizuru) Y que me dices de tus ojos no te recuerdan a alguien?"

"y ese adorable sonrojo no olviden el sonrojo!" exclamó contenta Shizuru.

"N-n-no, no, NO, no puede ser!" por fin Nina se dio cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de la Gakuencho, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"P-pero que hay de mi padre adoptivo Sergay Wang? Si ustedes son mis padres..."

"madres" interrumpió Shizuru.

"… madres, por que me dieron en adopción?? Y como es posible biológicamente que sean mis pa-madres? Prosiguió con su interrogación Nina, mirando fijamente a Natsuki.

"Bueno éramos jóvenes e ingenuas, al menos yo, de Shizuru no estoy segura" contesto Kruger un poco mas tranquila.

"Ikezu!" dio Meister Viola dándole una palmada en el hombro a Natsuki.

"Y pues Youko, siempre interesada en la ciencia, nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad así y ya que… decidió experimentar y pues… tuvo éxito y aquí estas…. La verdad que nosotras no queríamos que el bastardo de Sergay te adoptara pero no pudimos hacer nada." Contestó Natsuki con sus manos detrás de ella balanceándose sobre sus talones y su vista al suelo.

"Pero siempre estuvimos al pendiente de ti, como cree Nina-chan que logró entrar a Garderobe?" intervino Shizuru.

"Además te queríamos demasiado y si descubrían el secreto detrás de tu nacimiento te hubieran tratado como rata de laboratorio, ahora eres lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte sola si es necesario." Dijo seria Natsuki mirando fijamente a Nina.

Nina se quedó en silencio analizando la situación. Al menos ahora, tenía una familia de verdad, además de que no podía negar el parecido ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta antes? No podía evitar preguntarse la joven.

"Entonces…. Tu eres mi padre?" pregunto Nina a Natsuki un poco avergonzada.

"Este… de hecho yo soy tu ma-madre y Shizuru seria tu p-padre" respondió toda sonrojada Natsuki

"Me estas embromando verdad? No lo tome a mal erm Gakuencho? Pero no debería ser al revés? Meister Viola parece mas del tipo maternal" Dijo algo contrariada Nina.

"Aww tu también?! Por que todos dicen lo mismo? Tu, Youko, Shizuru!"

"Bueno mi Natsuki tiene esa aura de autoridad y masculinidad después de todo, no es tu culpa Puppy" consoló Shizuru a Natsuki abrazándola.

"entonces por eso eres mi madre? Querías demostrarles lo contrario." cuestiono Nina.

"bueno eso y por que Shizuru ya era una de las Columnas de Garderobe, siempre tenia misiones y como ella dijo, siempre había peligro en ellas. Yo estaba en estudios para suceder a la anterior Gakuencho y como Shizuru me hizo notar, seria más tranquilo mi ambiente que el de ella." explicó sabiamente Natsuki, entonces algo en el discurso de Gakuencho captó la atención de Nina.

"Entonces manipulaste a Gakuencho para que sea ella mi madre" se dirigió Nina a Shizuru con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos.

"Oi! Que no prestaste atención te dije que fui yo quien tomó la decisión!" exclamo indignada Natsuki.

"Ara, ara Nina-chan parece a ver heredado más cosas de mi de lo que esperaba" contesto felizmente Shizuru mientras seguía abrazando a Natsuki. "Pero manipular es una palabra muy fea, suena mejor persuadir."

"Q-qué? Cómo? Tu? por qué?" dijo confundida Gakuencho.

"Y no me arrepiento de nada, mira que cute saliste Nina-chan! Ahora tengo dos chicas hermosas para hacer sonrojar" contestó feliz Shizuru abrazando también a Nina, mientras Natsuki mascullaba cosas tratándose de librar del abrazo.

"Oh bueno, pudo haber sido peor y resultar que soy hija de Miss María" dijo Nina devolviendo el abrazo a sus nuevas madres.

Y así por fin reunida la familia Kruger vivió feliz para siempre… fin!

Oh y Shizuru hizo que Natsuki tuviera 3 hijos más.

--------------------------

**Importante: **procuren votar en la encuesta que esta en mi perfil, de eso dependen algunas de mis historias ^-^


	6. Uke

**NOTAS:** Hey there! Sigo viva! XD Aquí va un pequeño regalo atrasado, no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de mi Nat!

* * *

**UKE? **

Yeah: Saben, siempre me he preguntado quien de las dos es 'el Seme' y quien es 'el Uke'?

Natsuki: Que pregunta es esa? Es más que evidente que yo soy la dominante en la relación!

Yeah: ...Aja

Natsuki: ...Es verdad yo soy la 'Seme'! Sólo mírame, soy la DIRECTORA de Garderobe y líder de TODAS las Otomes y dime, quien es la ÚNICA que usa PANTALONES de las 5 Columnas, las otomes más poderosas? Ah? ah?

Yeah: Así como lo dices suena convincente! -con corazones en los ojos-

Natsuki: claro que suena convincente porque es verdad! Digo, ve mi pose cool, uso armas de fuego, manejo una mot-

Shizuru: Natsukiii~ -sonríe dulcemente-

Natsuki: Ehem... Como iba diciendo, en muestra relación ambas somos iguales...

Shizuru: -continua sonriendo sin romper contacto visual con natsuki-

Natsuki: B-bueno en ocasiones intercambiamos roles -visiblemente nerviosa-

Shizuru: -sonríe aún mas encantadoramente-

Natsuki: Gah! Está bien lo acepto! YO SOY 'EL UKE'!!! -se tira a los brazos de Shizuru sollozando-

Shizuru: Ara! Shhh ya, ya pasó mi natsuki, lo más difícil era aceptarlo. Ahora qué sabes la verdad, podrás disfrutar de tu rol al máximo! Al menos yo si qué 'gozaré' siendo la 'Seme' fufufu! -acariciando la cabeza de natsuki-

Yeah: Aw no, natsuki tienes qué luchar! Recuerda que somos lobos salvajes y dominantes, nadie nos manda! Groarr!

Nat: Oiga señorita, ya se hizo muy largo el omake, como qué lo vas terminando nop? -le sonrie a Yeah-

Yeah: FIN...

* * *

Amm mi Hellhound (mi PC) se canso de soportar mis abusos y murió… como venganza llevó consigo no sólo mi colección de mangas yuri-yaoi-hentai (XDD) sino también el cap. 4 de TWM, el 2 de Doble Problema, entre otros, así que tardaré mucho mas en actualizar… sorry ojala me esperen yay!


	7. Bubbles

**Notas de YEAH: **Bueno esta idea surgió mientras esperaba que mi madre saliera de la operación de su ojito y recordaba lo mucho que me había divertido jugando err… molestando a mis perruchos con burbujas de jabón X3 (si, si esta boba aun encuentra este tipo de cosas entretenidas!)

Cualquier error gramatical y de ortografía es culpa de Nat por que no está para checar que no meta la pata! XDD luv ya Nat!

* * *

**BUBBLES**

Grandes lagrimones resbalaban por las pequeñas y rosadas mejillas de la una pequeña Shizuru. Su normalmente bien peinada y arreglada cabellera castaña se encontraba enmarañada por el viento. No era una ocurrencia común que la pequeña mostrar sus emociones libremente pero su pena actual le impedía poner la máscara que poco a poco iba siendo inculcada en su ser por sus progenitores.

Sus grandes ojos escarlata observaban el campo de juegos infantiles sin interés, mientras se mecía lentamente en el columpio. Nada llamaba su atención, nada parecía calmar sus lágrimas.

"Quieres jugar con las burbujas de jabón?" una pequeña voz interrumpió su contemplación.

Shizuru dirigió su mirada a la fuente de aquella voz, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña que le hizo la pregunta sus lágrimas cesaron por un momento.

"No quieres jugar con ellas?" preguntó la niña mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado de manera curiosa.

"Cuando estoy triste o enojada juego con las burbujas de jabón y olvido lo que me molestaba!" prosiguió la pequeña al no recibir respuesta de Shizuru, quien seguía fascinada ante la presencia de ella.

Un ángel, fue lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de la castaña cuando vio a la niña de las burbujas; cabellos del color de la noche y aun así radiantes bajo el sol, haciendo un impresionante contraste con su pálida tez. Pero lo que cautivó realmente su atención fueron aquellos ojos de un hermoso tono esmeralda.

"Oi es de verdad divertido, mira te enseño." Volvió a decir la pequeña ojiverde mientras atraía a sus labios es soplador para crear burbujas de jabón. Shizuru observó cómo se elevaban al cielo con la brisa en un movimiento tranquilo casi bailando. Shizuru dejo por fin de llorar.

"Vamos inténtalo! Mientras más alto se eleven más lejos se llevaran tu tristeza" dijo la pequeña de las burbujas mientras le ofrecía el frasco con la mezcla jabonosa a Shizuru.

Tímidamente la castaña tomó las cosas ofrecidas. Indecisa levantó el soplador a sus labios para crear las burbujas, recibiendo una sonrisa motivadora de la otra niña. Shizuru sopló con fuerza creando una pequeña burbuja que casi enseguida se reventó empapando a ambas niñas de jabón.

"mmm…" reaccionó la morena mientras parpadeaba atontada con la cara llena de jabón.

Un par de segundos después ambas pequeñas estallaron en risa y Shizuru olvidó por fin su tristeza.

"jajaja eso fue gracioso, debiste ver tu cara!" dijo sonriendo la ojiverde

"Ikezu! No es mi culpa que estallara!" replicó Shizuru sonriéndole aún a su nueva amiga.

"jejeje es porque soplaste muy fuerte, mira intenta soplar suavemente" le mostro la morena la manera correcta de hacer burbujas.

Dominando la técnica en poco tiempo, Shizuru se encontró sentada lado a lado de su nueva amiga, soplando burbujas y viendo cómo se alejaban libremente en el horizonte, llevándose como había dicho la pequeña, sus pensamientos tristes. Pero aquellos momentos serenos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un adulto.

"Natsuki-chan es hora de ir a casa!"

"Hai okaasan!" gritó la morena mientras se bajaba del balancín de un salto para salir corriendo hacia su madre.

"Espera!" le dijo alarmada Shizuru parándose también del columpio. Su amiga se detuvo y la volteo a ver.

"No nos presentamos, me llamo Fujino Shizuru. Cómo te llamas tu?" cuestionó la castaña mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

"Kuga… Natsuki" respondió la ojiverde sonriendo de manera orgullosa tratando de verse impresionante pero para Shizuru se veía más bien linda.

"Tu frasco de burbujas de jabón, lo estás olvidando" indicó la niña de pupilas rojas mostrándole dicho recipiente.

"Nah puedes quedártelo lo necesitas más que yo ahora, además es un recuerdo de parte mía"

"Arigato… mi Natsuki"

* * *

Una adulta Shizuru se encontraba recordando aquel encuentro que ocurrió hace algunos años en el mismo lugar en el que se llevó acabo. Meciéndose lánguidamente en el balancín donde estaba, observaba a los niños que correteaban y brincaban detrás de las burbujas de jabón que ella había soplado.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel encuentro, pensaba Shizuru con nostalgia. Ni siquiera lograba recordar por que había estado tan triste pero de lo que estaba segura era que había valido la pena pues gracias a eso conoció a Natsuki, quien le enseñó a ver felicidad en las cosas sencillas de la vida como las pequeñas burbujas de jabón.

"Okaa-san, puedo hacer burbujas también?" interrumpió sus pensamientos pequeña.

"Hai, toma inténtalo" le respondió Shizuru mientras le pasaba el frasco de burbujas a su hija. No había duda que la castaña era madre de aquella niña pues las similitudes eran más que evidentes desde el tono de su cabellera hasta el color de su piel. El único rasgo distinto era el color de sus ojos, verde.

La pequeña procedió a soplar pero sólo consiguió que la burbuja explotara antes de tiempo bañándola de agua espumosa.

"Ara, ara!" comentó divertida Shizuru, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

"Aw okaa-san no te burles! No es justo porque yo no puedo hacer burbujas y tu si?" gruño la niña frunciendo su joven rostro.

"Es porque soplaste demasiado fuerte" contestó una voz familiar.

"Okaa-chan!" gritó emocionada la niña mientras iba al encuentro de la recién llegada.

"Hey cómo están mis chicas favoritas?" pregunto jovialmente Natsuki mientras cargaba a su hija.

"Mama y yo te extrañamos mucho, mucho! Y estoy aprendiendo a hacer burbujas pero okaa-san se ríe cuando no me salen!" exclamó emocionada la niña ante la presencia de su otra madre.

"Debes soplar suavemente para que salgan amor, en cuanto a tu madre yo me encargo de ella" aseguró Natsuki a su hija guiñándole el ojo. "Dale ve a jugar con tus amiguitos y ten cuidado." Dijo la morena mientras veía correr a su hija hacia los demás niños.

"Imagine que les encontraría aquí" se dirigió hacia Shizuru la ojiverde

"Hai, vine a recordar el pasado" respondió la castaña de manera tranquila.

"Espero que no sean cosas tristes" dijo Natsuki mientras abrazaba por detrás a Shizuru y depositaba un beso en su cabeza

"Nop, de hecho, aquí fue donde empezó mi felicidad". Expresó Shizuru volteándose para besar los labios de su amada.

* * *

Si la niña es hija biológica o no de Natsuki lo dejo a su imaginación o y dejen comentarios que hoy ando de biatch y si no hay reviews no hay historias XD


	8. Green Eyes

**A/N: **Qué milagro no? ^^ gomen la espera pero aquí esta otro capi para Uds. mis estimadas chicas ;D

Agradecimiento especial a la mejor Beta Reader, **Amane-chan**! (excelente escritora y editora también ;3) Esta historia es para ti, gracias por la inspiración!

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Ascoeur, MarceDhampir, Setchan-1995, Karime-chan, Vale22 **(nunca falla en dejar reviews!), **Okisawa Hinari, kugaFujino, dianizxx, Nat**…y por su puesto a **Cloud-chan** (quien siempre me ha apoyado)

**

* * *

**

**Green eyes**

"Oi, Shizuru, ¿Porqué estas enojada ahora?" preguntó más curiosa que irritada Natsuki a su amada novia.

"Ara, ara ¿Quién dijo que estoy enojada?" expresó la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hmm puedes engañar a cualquiera menos a mí con esa sonrisa" dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Desde cuándo Natsuki se volvió toda una experta en leer mis emociones?" Reclamó ácidamente Shizuru. El tono de voz su pareja sorprendió a la ojiverde dejándola sin habla por unos minutos.

Últimamente Shizuru había estado en un humor negro y eso preocupaba a Natsuki, quien trataba de hacer todo lo posible para calmar a su amada, pero así como lograba aplacarla, así también Shizuru explotaba por pequeñeces en un segundo. Natsuki tenía que hacer algo pronto o… prefería no pensar en las consecuencias futuras.

"Ok shizuru, dime ya que tienes. Esto no puede seguir así. Te llevo a nuestro lugar favorito para una cena romántica, incluso cancelé importantes compromisos por que estaba preocupada por ti y ¡Lo único que haces es ignorarme y atacarme como si hubiera hecho algo malo! Dime ya, ¿Qué hice para hacerte enojar tanto? Exclamó cansada la ojiverde llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Shizuru se quedó pasmada por el discurso de Natsuki. Era verdad que últimamente debido al stress todo le irritaba y se había comportado como una niñita caprichosa pero su Natsuki no se había quejado hasta ahora, tal vez Natsuki ya había llegado a su límite.

"¿Tal vez haces esto porque quieres terminar conmigo?" dijo seria la morena. Estas palabras le quitaron el aliento a la castaña.

"¡N-no! No es eso-" gritó casi alterada.

"Entonces que, Shizuru ¿Qué es?" cruzó de nuevo los brazos la ojiverde

"…La manera como esa tipa te miraba…" susurro la castaña

"¡¿Qué? ¿Estás enojada por que una mesera me miró?" preguntó incrédula Natsuki. Shizuru no dijo nada solo apretaba las manos en puños recordar la cara de deseo en la tipa esa le hervía la sangre no en el buen sentido.

"Ja debes estar bromeando Shizuru todo esto por una mirada-"

"¡No quiero que nadie te mire así! ¡Sólo yo te puedo mirar así! No quiero- no quiero que mires a nadie así…"

"… Shizuru tu sabes que yo nun-" Ahora era Natsuki quien apretaba los puños

"¿Y qué tal si un día alguien que pose su mirada en ti logra atraer la tuya?" preguntó desesperada la castaña.

De nuevo el silencio se posó sobre las dos mujeres. Esta pausa le causó más dolor a la chica de ojos color carmesí que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho su amada. Descorazonada le dio la espalda a su amada, tenía que irse lo antes posible para recobrar sus fuerzas o terminaría derrumbándose frente a Natsuki.

"BAKA" bramó enojada la morena jalando bruscamente a Shizuru hacia ella poniéndola frente a frente. La mujer de ojos rojos forcejeo tratando de librarse de los brazos de Natsuki pero esta no se lo permitía.

"¡Mírame a los ojo Shizuru!" ordenó Natsuki pero Shizuru se negaba a cruzar miradas. Tomándola de la barbilla la morena la obligó a mirarla por fin.

"por favor déjame" suplicó la castaña en vano a su amada quien la tomó con firmeza.

"¿Qué es lo que ves Shizuru? ¡Contéstame!" mirándola fijamente dijo Natsuki.

"No-"

"¡Dime que ves Shizuru!" exigió la morena.

Shizuru se quedó callada mirando las pupilas de su Natsuki. ¿Qué podía decir que veía? Sólo distinguía sus hermosas pupilas esmeraldas, cambiantes de tono de acuerdo a las emociones de su amada. Brillantes cuando sonreía, opacas cuando estaba cansada o preocupada y profundas e intensas, como ahora, cuando la miraban a ella.

¡Cuando la miraban a ella! Eso veía en esos encantadores ojos verdes, su propia reflexión.

"Veo mi reflexión…" dijo en tono suave de voz Shizuru. El rostro grave de Natsuki se relajó considerablemente y sin previo a viso capturo los labios de Shizuru con los suyos. Aturdida la castaña apenas alcanzó a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de la intensidad del beso de su amada y así tan repentino como empezó el beso, así terminó.

"Shizuru, baka. Mis ojos, mis ojos sólo te miran a ti"


End file.
